


Angry Plane Sex

by valarmorghulisbitch



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valarmorghulisbitch/pseuds/valarmorghulisbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the title speak for me. Inspired by XMDOFP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Plane Sex

“Want to play?” Erik inquired as he set down the chessboard in front of Charles. 

“I’m not in the mood for games,” Charles muttered sulking in his chair. 

“We’ve all lost someone, Charles.”   
Erik settled into the chair across from the smaller man.

“Hold your tears, Erik,” Charles cut him off and glared. “They don’t justify what you’ve done.”

“And what have you done, Charles?” Erik held his gaze, and then lowered his eyes. “And I’m sorry. I really am, Charles.” 

Charles bit his lower lip and stared into Erik’s eyes demandingly, trying to decipher whether or not his friend was telling the truth. He caught himself wishing he still had his powers and shook his head angrily. 

“I haven’t played one of these for a while. A bit rusty,” he finally declared leaning over the chessboard. 

“Maybe you’ll play fair for once,” Erik grinned. “Your move.”

Charles hesitated and looked up. “No. You go first.” 

Erik noticed Charles’ shoulders tense as he rested his hand on the table. For a second, Erik considered moving the chess piece and actually proceeding with the game. Then, he glanced quickly at Charles who was still studying his face and realized that neither of them was there to play. Their eyes met for the countless time that evening, and before Erik could reconsider, he thrust his body forward, grabbed Charles’ face, and pulled him closer. 

As their lips touched, Charles knocked over the chessboard as he reached over the table eagerly to grab Erik’s jacket. Even in this intimate moment, they were fighting each other – each struggling to steal the other’s breath, pulling each other’s hair, and tugging at each other’s clothes. 

When Erik found Charles on his lap, pushing him back into the cushions, the chess pieces long forgotten, the table knocked over to its side, he realized belatedly that Logan and Hank were only feet away in the pilot’s cabin. 

Charles continued to leave angry bite marks on Erik’s neck, gasping for breath and fighting for dominance as Erik attempted to push him off onto the couch. He wished he had his powers so he could will Logan into deep sleep and force Hank to remain in his cabin and never look over his shoulder. However before his annoyance at the lack of privacy could really form into a coherent thought in his mind, he heard the sound of screeching metal and glanced briefly over his shoulder to witness the door handle twist itself into an elaborate knot. Unless Logan tried to claw his way through the door, the two men were now alone. 

This brief pause allowed Erik to finally free his left hand that Charles had pinned above his head and use it to send Charles flying to the floor. 

“Thought we were playing fair,” Charles grunted. Erik just grinned, scraping Charles off the floor by the lapels of his shirt and throwing him onto the couch. After another brief power struggle, he found his hands tangled in Charles’ messy hair in futile attempts to prevent moans from escaping his lips as Charles planted heated kisses on his neck and chest. All Erik wanted then was to forget – forget who he was and what he’s done, forget that he abandoned Charles and that Charles abandoned him, forget that he may never feel Charles’ lips on his again in their life time, forget that he’s gone too far to push Charles away, that he could never pull him close again. Forget forget forget as Charles’ fingers found the zipper of his jeans, as sweat clouded his eyes and Charles’ soft gasps clouded his mind.


End file.
